deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Polly esther vs amy rose
Death battle polly esther vs amy rose (1).png|Joshuakrasinski Polly VS Amy Rai.jpg|Raiando Interlude flyscratch: love is considered the ultimate power as love conquers alll speedsy: and these two prove it flyscratch: polly ester the female of the samurai pizza cats speedsy: and amy rose the pink hedgehog with a love for sonic he's flyscratch i'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win..a death battle Polly Ester Flyscratch: little tokyo a village full of different inhabitants and lot's of them speedsy: yeah including a spoiled princess her dimwitted dad who rules over them somehow emperor fred: FUH-RED! flyscratch: yeah don't ask anyway there is also an evil advisor in the form of big cheese speedsy: and when he get's made he literally explodes flyscratch: but don't worry there are three heroes to protect us by day they work at a pizza parlor by night they fight evil speedy cerviche,guido anchovey,and our subject polly ester polly ester: *blows kiss* love ya! speedsy: heh cute flyscratch: polly ester is the female powerhouse of the pizza cats never afraid of going into battle when then bad guys invade speedsy: just like the song says flyscratch: anyway polly is equiped with a short sword she reveals with her flute she often pays when entering razor sharp claws and ninja stars shaped like hearts spedsy: plus she can lure men by circling her claws then when they get close enough bam! she straight up scratches them what the hell?! flyscratch: polly ester has many impressive feats she is strong enough to crush a giant rock with one finger and only sprain it is a powerful fighter in battle has broken a counter in the pizza parlor just by smacking a tray of food on it hard speedsy: she also has the supreme cattonic piloted by her and guido where she makes a sword in the form of a fish skeleton and can slash a giant mech like butter damn! flyscratch: yeah with this she was able to slice through 10 thousand tons of metal speedsy: holy shit! what a woman! flyscratch: but despite this she has a few flaws she is high tempered lost to smiling jack's pedicure move in a tournament and she can have her claws cut off polly *appears*: yeah but i do have other skills right? speedsy: what the where did she come from? flyscratch: i was afraid of this polly like all the other characters in the pizza cars world has fourth wall awareness and can use access to it polly: that's right also while on the subject of the supreme catatonic it comes with bird armor allowing me to fly that and i have good reaction speed carry on speedsy: i think you just helped us polly: oh polly: alright guys we can pose now Amy Rose flyscratch: in the sonic universe sonic is known as the aster thing alive speedsy: but in this universe lies a pink female hedgehog aiming to catch him amy: sonic! flyscratch: this is amy rose since amy first saw sonic she has been on a never ending quest to find him and catch him and make him hers she has a hammer to smash stuff like a robot for example she has a whirlwind attack able to create winds that are really big speedsy: plus she has many impressive things she has done such as being able to keep up with sonic smash robots with her hammer as previously mentioned survived falling debri survived knuckles attacks plus she cause massive damage as well as superhuman physical superhuman abilities and can use tarrot cards to predict the future flyscratch: but she is just a little girl which can hinder her abilities plus she can easily manipulated such as when she was put under control with repetitive music from justin beaver speedsy: wait what? really?! flyscratch: eyup speedsy: who writes this stuff? flyscratch: i think sega does mostly but with all that she is still quite the fighter amy: MY turn! *attacks her opponent* Fight intro flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all speedsy: it's time for a..death battle! Fight (a forest 12:00 pm) amy rose is seen walking along when she sees a big crash appear behind her she then goes to check it out what she sees is a a female cat in pink armor amy seeing this as a robot get's out her hammer and attacks polly dodges and lands on her feet angry she get's in a fighitng pose amy does as well annoucner: FIGHT! polly charges towards amy and get's out her claws but amy blocks it with her hammer which amy then uses on polly several times in a spinning motion polly is then sent flying into a tree but amy then follows up to her and goes to smash her but then polly kicks amy into the ground making her spin amy then get's up and uses her whirlwind attack sucking polly up amy then jumps into it and uses her hammer more sending polly everywhere after the whirlwind attack is through amy then sees her chance and opens her hammer for a swing amy: my turn! she then attacks polly in a swinging motion sending her spinning into a corner just then she has an idea as she clicks something in the right corner and up pops a ad for blue apron as amy goes to attack her polly picks it up and attacks her with it frantically making amy dazed polly then throws the ad away and slices amy's hammer in half using one finger but she did sprained it amy then get's really steamed and get's out her boxing gloves and hits polly out of nowhere with them with multiple punches polly is sent through multiple trees but then polly comes back in goonie bird armor and attacks amy from above slashing her this gives amy a few scars and amy can't even see her soon she summons the supreme catatonic and uses her skeleton fish sword to finish her off but then amy dodges and destorys the catatonic luckilly she is still in her goonie bird armor but then amy uses her boxing gloves to punch it right off of her pollt get's mad and uses her claw attack to finish her off but amy just sighs and looks weirded out she then uses her boxing gloves to punch polly a few more times polly comes back with her short sword to stab her but she turns invisible polly is confused on where to find her but she puts down her visor and smiles polly: gotcha she then smiles then slashes the invisible pink hedgehog with her claws leaving a scratch mark making amy scream polly hen puts out her short sword and her flute in a circular motion polly then throws it at something and what comes next is that amy is hit by it and become visible again amy is then struck down and scratched a couple times by polly's claws polly then stabs amy's head with her short sword as amy is flying into the ground blood pours out of her corpse as polly poses in victory KO! Results (polly is seen flying off while sonic is shocked to find amy's corpse) speedsy: woah! amy is down! flyscratch: while amy has a lot of impressive feats and skills polly held the advantage over her in everything else her reaction speeds are quite impressive plus her fourth wall awareness was a key factor speedsy: plus even though amy has destroyed robots before polly had other weapons that could help her amy only had her hammer and boxing gloves polly is more tough flyscratch: yes in fact polly had more impressive feats and can destroy a giant rock with one finger in the end polly got the edge over her speedsy: looks like amy got hammered flyscratch: the winner is polly ester Next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE "I WILL PROTECT MY PLANET NO MATTER THE COST" SASH LILAC VS "dragon up yo! JAKE LONG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017